the banished one
by doctor anthony
Summary: post halo 2 au she hoped to save her home and instead she was banished from it never to return and from the ashes of her old life she must build a new one with her former enemies and help save the universe and find love at the same time Arbiter/Miranda
1. Chapter 1

The banished one

Chapter 1 the attack and charges of treason

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios does

i would like to thank my beta anth7x for helping me with this chapter.

this is not a sequal to a familys love.

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stops reading this fanfic right now

"Thoughts

'Speech

UNSC controlled space orbit of planet earth

as the battle for earth intensified between the unsc and the covenant suddenly a fleet of 400 covenant capital ships appeared and opened fire on the fleet of ships already attacking earth under the command of the high prophet of truth.

Orbit of earth Cairo station bridge

'Lord hood sir it's the new contacts they are attacking the other covenant ships' a crewman said clearly lost for words. Fleet admiral Terrance hood looked at the crewman and said 'open a channel to that fleet at once'. The crewman then said 'no need sir they are opening a channel to us on our own d band channel'. Lord hood then said 'give me a visual now' lord hood then looked at the screen and saw a strange sight. He saw several elites including 1 in armour he had never seen before along side sergeant Avery johnson and commander Miranda keyes.

Lord Hood then said 'commander what are you doing with a fleet of enemies'. Commander keyes then said 'lord hood these ships are no longer part of the covenant they have been betrayed by theirs leadership and the majority of the covenant. And now they wish to form an alliance with us to defeat our common enemies'. This statement shocked all of people on the bridge the elites wanted an alliance against the rest of the covenant forces. Lord hood then said 'I will consider the alliance who is their leader and what do they call themselves'. The commander then said 'their leader is the Arbiter and they call themselves the sangheilis might'.

Lord Hood then said 'all right tell the Arbiter to move his fleet near the home fleet so we can get clear shot at any incoming ships and also. Tell the Arbiter I want his ship to pursue the prophet of truths ship down to the surface and help the master chief understood commander keyes'. Miranda then replied 'yes sir understood'.

The sangheilis fury bridge

Miranda then turned to the Arbiter and said 'lord hood needs you to move your fleet nearer to his so, they can get clear shots at the brute fleet and lord hood also wants this ship to go after the prophet of truths ship and aid the master chief'. The Arbiter looked at her and said 'very well then miss keyes'. He then said to the helmsman 'lay in a course to match the prophet of truths ship and' tell the fleet to move next to the human fleet and to open fire on the vile brute scum'. The helmsman replied 'very well arbiter' johnson then said 'yeah lets kill us some brutes'. The Arbiter smiled and said 'we will kill some brutes don't worry just be patient' the sangheilis revenge then went in to the earths atmosphere after the prophet of truth.

Earths atmosphere the forerunner ship near the brig

John was keeping all the brutes near the lift pinned down as he then took out a plasma grenade and hurled it at the brutes it exploded killing 3 and then john fired his battle rifle 3 times killing the last brute. He stepped into the lift and headed up to the bridge where the prophet of truth was waiting for him.

The forerunner ship the bridge

The high prophet of truth looked at the surface of the planet burning from thier attack and smiled and then thought to himself "they all deserve to die every single last one of these, disgusting humans their world will burn till it is glass and in pieces, then the traitorous sangheili will suffer the same fate as these vile humans are suffering know, and they will learn never again to question the will of the gods for I am their inturistment".

Truth was then taken out of his thoughts when he heard banging at the main door leading into the room. And suddenly three loud bangs came from the door truths honour guards had taken out their weapons and stood ready to defend their hierarch when the door busted open and the demon known as the master chief walked into the room and pointed his weapon at truths head.

The brute honour guards fired their brute shots and spikers at the demon who quickly ducked behind a control panel and truth then said 'cease fire'. The guards stopped firing and truth continued by saying 'so this is humanity's greatest warrior, the very man who destroyed the sacred ring, you are going to see the end of your filthy species as they burn to ash, and then you will witness the beginning of the great journey'. But before truth could finish the parasite known as the flood entered the bridge.

The honour guards turned their attention to the parasite now entering the room and with the demon distracted. Truth saw this as his chance to escape. He quickly got out of his chair and left the bridge he knew the demon was following him so he quickened his pace to get to his private escape pod. When he finally got there he turned around and said to the demon 'you may have delayed the inevitable demon, but know this, I will return to wipe your pitiful species from the universe and existence'. He quickly ducked the gunfire from the demons gun and got into his escape pod. As soon as it cleared the ship truth sent the ship into slipspace to Doisac to gather forces and ships for a second attack on the human home world.

The forerunner ship escape pod bay

John was angry that the prophet of truth escaped his grasp. But he could not worry about that now he knew that this ship would crash if not piloted. John then ran back to the bridge to try and stop this ship from crashing on the earth's surface.

The sangheilis fury the bridge

Miranda looked at the holographic projector of the forerunner ship and saw an escape pod enter slipspace she saw the Arbiter and 343 guilty spark looking as well and said to the elite 'that could have been truth in that escape pod , he turned tail and ran like a coward' the Arbiter nodded and said to the ship commander 'we will deal with him later, but now we must focus on stopping that ship from crashing on the planets surface' the assault carrier sped up to catch up to the forerunner ship that was hurdling towards the surface of the earth.

The forerunner ship bridge

John then ran back to the bridge. When he finally got there he saw that all the brute honour guards were all dead. He threw 3 plasma grenades and fired a full round of battle rifle ammo killing all of the flood in the room. He then got to one of the control panels and tried to pull the ship up from its descent in the atmosphere. When he tried and could not pull the ship up john then braced himself for the crash.

The Sangheilis Fury bridge

Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Avery Johnson looked at the view screen and they saw the forerunner ship crash on earths surface then the Arbiter said to them 'your lord hood has asked me to gather a team to search for survivors I want you too to accompany me' Miranda looked at the elite and replied 'very well then lead the way'. The Arbiter then replied 'of course follow me to the hanger bay'.

Miranda boarded the phantom dropship followed by the Arbiter and several elite honour guards. The Arbiter then turned to Johnson and said 'I am sorry Johnson but, there is not enough room on this dropship for you go, with Rtas valdum and we will meet up on the surface'. Johnson was about to speak when Miranda said to him 'Johnson do as he said don't worry I will be fine' the sergeant then saluted Miranda and said 'aye aye madam, if you find him tell him he owes me one' Miranda looked confused but nodded anyways. And Johnson then went to the second phantom and boarded it. Then the phantom dropship left the ship and proceeded to head down to the surface of the planet.

Ruins of the Forerunner Ship earth Africa

John awoke and realised that he was still alive he looked around and found a spiker and plenty of ammo. He then left what was left of the bridge and went to find a way out of this ship before covenant search parties came looking for survivors.

After killing a few brutes that were still alive john found an escape route out of the ship. A hole in the hull of the ship which sunlight was shining through. After making the hole bigger with the help of a brute shot the master chief was out of the forerunner ship. All he had to do now was link up with UNSC forces and try to hold off the covenant invasion of earth long enough till reinforcements arrived to help turn the tide of battle in their favour.

John went through the nearby bushes of the jungle he crashed in and he saw a phantom dropship descend on the wreckage of the forerunner ship. And he was shocked when elites came out of it. John wondered why there were no elites on the forerunner ship "maybe they were all being used for the ground assault on earth" John thought to himself. John then saw a elite similar to the one he encountered when he was caught by the flood creature grave mind and next to him he saw his eyes grew wide he saw commander Miranda Keyes standing next to them, standing next to the enemy. Had she turned traitor or was she a hostage. never the less John loaded his spikier and charged out at the elite next to the commander.

Miranda looked around as she heard some rustling in the bushes she then saw the master chief charging at the arbiter fired at him. Miranda then yelled 'Arbiter look out' the Arbiter ducked the shot as the other elites tried to stop the chief but to no avail. Miranda then knew what she had to do she was going to risk treason but she had to do it. She then took out her pistol and aimed it in front of the master chief who then stopped in his tracks and said 'commander what are you doing pointing a gun at me?' the chief looked at the Arbiter and then said 'you are risking treason commander, now i ask you have you lead these elites here to kill me?'.

Miranda was about to reply when a voice said loudly 'drop the weapon commander now!' Miranda then saw sergeant Johnson holding a battle rifle at her and saw other UNSC forces appear out of the trees and a marine captain then asked the chief 'what is going on here chief' and the master chief then replied ' sir this traitor is threatening to kill me' the captain then shot the gun out of Miranda's hand and marines surrounded her and the Arbiter the captain then said to the marines 'take the arbiter and commander keyes to high com to stand trial' Miranda then asked the captain 'why on what charge?' the captain then replied in a serious voice to the commander ' for him mass murder and other war crimes for you threatening to kill a Spartan 2 for possibly breaking the Cole protocol and also committing treason'. The marines then put handcuffs on Miranda and the Arbiter and forced them at gunpoint into a pelican to take them to highcom to stand trial.

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed the trial will be in chapter 2 as well as the verdict of the trial. and just so you all know there will be some master chief and sergeant Johnson bashing in this story and this will be Arbiter/Miranda but it will slowly develop through out this story some will be a bit ooc in the next chapter. also chapter 2 will be uploaded but don't expect regular updates on this story okay I have a lot of things going on right now so chapter 2 could take a while read and review no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

The banished one

Chapter 2 the trial, verdict and a shocking offer

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stops reading this fanfic right now.

Also there will be some swearing in this chapter.

I would like to thank my beta anth7x for helping me with this chapter

I am sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter sooner I had a project on the Nuremberg trials to finish and also to the people who reviewed my first chapter thank you but I noticed that chapter 1 got 155 hits and I only got 3 reviews so if you have read my story can you leave me a review telling me what you think of it okay so here is chapter 2 of the banished one .

"Thoughts

'Speech

Pelican dropship near highcom

Miranda knew they were nearing highcom she was angry that Johnson didn't even try to defend her and the Arbiter when they were arrested.

She briefly explained the leadership of the court to the Arbiter and Miranda was also worried that Colonel James Ackerson the head of ONI would try to manipulate the trial. The pelican slowed down in speed and started its descent Miranda knew she would either get sentenced to death, life imprisonment, banishment from all UNSC territory for the rest of her life, or the slight chance of being cleared of all charges. But she was more worried about the Arbiter then herself at this point.

The pelican rear was opened and the marines ushered Miranda and Arbiter out of the dropship still pointing guns at their heads. Then several ONI officers arrived to escort them to the court room where the fates of Miranda Keyes and the Arbiter were to be decided.

The main door was opened, while the Arbiter and Miranda Keyes were brought inside the Arbiter saw 2 chairs in the centre of the room. He also saw a group of 6 humans sitting at a table just ahead of the 2 chairs. The arbiter guessed they were the leadership of the human race. One human then said 'sit down' Miranda and the arbiter sat down in the two chairs before the man then said 'commander Miranda keyes, the charges against you are enough for the death penalty, or banishment how do you plead?'. Miranda then said 'not guilty'.

The man looked at her in shock but he regained his composure and said to Colonel James Ackerson 'can I call the first witness?' the colonel then replied 'yes Daniel'. Daniel smiled then said 'I call sergeant major Avery Johnson to the stand'.

The door opened and Sergeant major Avery Johnson came in looking at Miranda with disgust. The arbiter looked at him with hatred in his eyes while Johnson sat on the witness stand. Daniel then said to him 'raise your right hand, do you sergeant major, swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?'. Johnson looked Miranda square in the eyes before replying by saying 'yes sir'.

Daniel then said 'is it true sergeant major, that Commander Keyes accessed restricted files when she found the second halo ring?' Johnson replied 'yes she didn't care if she had the clearance or not, yet she still accessed them' Daniel then said 'did she also willingly help the elites get here to earth, and sergeant major I remind you that your under oath' Johnson said nothing and Daniel continued by saying 'did she give them the coordinates to earth, and in doing so violate the cole protocol, Yes or no?' Johnson said only one word 'yes'.

Daniel smiled then said to Johnson 'you may leave sergeant major' he then said to ackerson 'I would like to call my next witness, Spartan 117 the master chief to the stand' the doors opened and the master chief walked into the court room.

Miranda watched as the chief sat down on the witness stand she knew that she would not get a lawyer to defend her in this trial after all traitors don't deserve defence from justice at least in the eyes of the law of the UNSC and ONI.

Daniel had finished swearing the chief to tell the truth and then asked him if Miranda threatened to kill him. The arbiter watched all this unfold he turned and Miranda's face as pale as a ghost. The evidence against her was pilling up and she wouldn't get a chance to defend herself. It was at this point that the arbiter made a decision. he wasn't going to form an alliance with these people.

He thought that the sangheili and humanity could put aside their differences and work together against the bastard prophet of truth and his army of lackeys. But seeing their leaders convict an innocent woman of charges that were obviously false. His opinion of humanity had changed "they are no better then the vile prophets" the arbiter thought to himself.

Daniel then said 'so she pointed a weapon at your head, and was ready to pull the trigger, isn't that right chief?'. The chief nodded his head Daniel then said 'no further questions chief, you may leave' the chief then got up, walked out of the room and didn't even look at Miranda or the arbiter as he left the court room.

Daniel then said 'you have heard the evidence, she accessed classified files, broke the Cole protocol, threatened to kill Spartan 117, aided the enemy and for that she deserves to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law, the law that she betrayed, she is a traitor and deserves death'. Daniel then sat down while lord hood sat up and said 'arbiter after helping us fight off the covenant forces we have decided to clear you of all charges, but as for you Miranda keyes you will not be cleared of all charges, nor will you be hanged we agree that if you like the enemy so much, maybe you should go and live with them'.

Miranda was in shock and was on the verge of tears while lord hood continued on by saying 'Miranda Keyes you are stripped of your rank as a commander of the UNSC forces, your residence is now under UNSC jurisdiction, you are hereby banished from earth and all UNSC colonies, you can only return if you give us the excact co-ordinates of the prophet of truth, if you return without the co-ordinates of truth or truth isn't there you will be hanged, now you have twenty four hours to leave UNSC territory or you will be hanged, now get out of my sight you traitor'.

Lord Hood and all the other leaders of the UNSC and every human in the room turned their back to Miranda. The arbiter then saw Miranda about to burst into tears so he gave a comforting hug and he then shouted to the UNSC leadership 'I will not join forces with people who condemn an innocent woman, you are worse then the prophets, I hope they glass all of your species into dust!'.

The Arbiter then led Miranda out of the court room and to a nearby room he opened the door allowing her to enter the room, after the arbiter closed the door Miranda then hugged the Arbiter and started to cry on his shoulder. She let all of her emotions out as it was realised by Miranda that she was know homeless, where would she go, who would give her a home. The Arbiter as if reading her mind said to her 'Miss Keyes I know what happened to you was not right, so if you want I could let you live with me on sangheilios'.

Miranda was in shock the arbiter was offering her a home. She replied by saying 'Arbiter I am really grateful, are you sure, I don't want to impose'. The Arbiter then said 'I am sure Miss Keyes and you wouldn't be imposing, so do you accept my offer or not?'.

Miranda then started to think about this offer the Arbiter gave her. She was grateful and she had no where else to go so she looked at the arbiter and said 'to him 'I accept your offer Arbiter'.

The Arbiter smiled and said to her 'good we will be leaving in 2 hours'. the door then opened and Johnson and master chief entered the room. Johnson was about to speak when Miranda walked up to him and slapped him in the face and said in a very cold voice 'don't speak Johnson what you did was unforgivable, so I hope you die slowly and painfully you cigar smoking bastard' she then looked at the master chief and said 'and if I ever see you again chief, I will not hesitate to kill you' the arbiter then led Miranda out of the room and to a phantom dropship that would take them back to the sangheili fleet and then to sangheilios to Miranda's new home with her former enemies who were now her only allies left in the whole universe.

Authors notes well that's chapter 2 finished I know some characters may seem a bit ooc but they will be a bit more ooc later on so read and review but no flames though okay.


	3. Chapter 3

The banished one

Chapter 3 journey to a new home and secret orders given

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stops reading this fanfic right now.

I would like to thank my beta anth7x for helping me with this chapter

"Thoughts

'Speech

Phantom dropship in orbit of earth

The phantom dropship speeded up towards the sangheili fleet and further away from the planet earth and while the phantom got closer and closer to the fleet. The Arbiter was wondering what would happen now to his people after he had declared that his people would not join humanity in an alliance after that sham of a trial he witnessed.

He then looked over at Miranda Keyes he felt very bad for her, she wanted to help save her people by asking his people to help, but now she was banished from her home and the Arbiter felt responsible for it he had to make it up to her somehow.

Highcom Sydney Australia Earth ONI main office

Colonel James Ackerson looked up as his second in command Daniel entered the room. After making sure no one was listening in via bugging equipment or cameras Ackerson said to Daniel 'miss Keyes has left earth with the elite filth, Daniel I want you to find her and kill her, that way the elites wont know any UNSC secrets or locations of our fleets and other home worlds understand'. Daniel then replied 'what about the Arbiter sir?' Ackerson just replied 'kill him as well go now' Daniel saluted Ackerson then left the office to start his mission.

The sangheilis fury hanger bay

Shipmaster Rtas Vadum otherwise known as Half Jaw by his soldiers watched as his friend the Arbiter stepped out of the phantom followed by Miranda Keyes. Rtas was curious about why she was here but decided to ask later on in private, the Arbiter then said to Rtas 'order our fleet to head back to sanghelios now, we will not be forming an alliance with these people'. Rtas then asked his friend 'then why is she here' he said pointing at Miranda with anger. To which she replied by shouting 'because I was just banished from all human territory under threat of death!'

All the Sangheili in the room looked at Miranda in shock and Arbiter then yelled at them 'back to your stations all of you, we are leaving this system!'. Then Arbiter Miranda and Rtas left the hanger bay and went to the Arbiters quarters to talk about this further in private.

High Charity unknown location

Dark eyes opened and a figure sat up and he saw nothing but flood forms as far as the eye could see on the walls on the floor on the ceiling and infecting hundreds of dead bodies, weather it be Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Lekgolo, Yanme'e it didn't matter all were being converted into flood forms and this figure knew he had to escape but how.

Then he saw his chance a phantom dropship still operational he picked up a needler and headed to the phantom shooting any flood in his way. He then got into the phantom and left the flood city. The Prophet of Mercy signed in relief. He was lucky to be alive he then went into slipspace and headed for sanghelios hoping that the Sangheili would let him help them kill the prophet who betrayed him.

The Sangheilis Fury Arbiters private quarters

After explaining to Rtas everything that happened after they landed on earth. Rtas then said to them 'so what now we won't be allied with humanity can we defeat truth and his armies alone'. There was an uneasy silence among the three in the room when Miranda then said 'we can defeat truth and his armies, look I know your people believe in meeting your enemy head on, but I think its time you started to fight a little more human like with hit and run attacks and bombings of bases and supply routes'.

Arbiter then said to Miranda 'an excellent idea miss Keyes, what do you think Rtas?' the shipmaster then said to Miranda 'a very good strategy indeed miss Keyes'. Miranda smiled lightly and said to both sangheili 'just call me Miranda, no need to be so formal'.

The Arbiter smiled and said to Miranda in a very serious tone of voice 'Miranda I have a question for you, would you like to join the ranks of the sangheili military, forces with the rank of ship master?'. Miranda then replied 'yes I want to do my part to help end this war, and I would rather die fighting then hiding' Rtas smiled and said 'very well then, Miranda do you swear on your life you will help defend the sangheili people to the best of your abilities, even if you must die to do so' Miranda replied 'I swear' Rtas continued by saying 'do you swear to take up arms against the enemies of the sangheili who ever they may be, and to follow any orders a superior gives you to do' Miranda replied 'I swear'.

The Arbiter then said 'Miranda Keyes I bestow upon you the rank of shipmaster of the sangheili military, and I hereby make you third in command of the fleet of salvation'. Miranda then said to the Arbiter and Rtas 'thank you both so much'. The Arbiter replied 'your welcome Miranda'.

Suddenly the room shock and a sangheili said over the comms 'arbiter a jiralhanae fleet has opened fire, we need you on the bridge at once'. the Arbiter Rtas and Miranda went to the bridge at once running into Guilty Spark along the way, when they got to the bridge Rtas asked Miranda 'any ideas' Miranda looked at the enemy ships and said 'target their engines' the Arbiter then said to the bridge staff 'you heard her do it' the Sangheili ships targets the Jiralhanae ships engines and were now slowly winning the battle.

Rtas was impressed Miranda had managed to help them defeat a fleet twice their size and also in a matter of minutes. After the last Jiralhanae ship was reduced to a pile of scrap. Arbiter opened a comm to the fleet and said 'listen up brothers the human known as Miranda Keyes has been given the rank of shipmaster, you will follow her orders as you would my own, that's all for now'.

The arbiter then said to Rtas 'you have the bridge, let me know when we reach Sanghelios' Rtas nodded and said 'of course Arbiter'. The Arbiter then turned to Miranda and Guilty Spark and said 'Miranda, oracle follow me and I will show you around' the Arbiter then led Miranda and Guilty Spark out of the bridge to show them around the ship so that Miranda would know what to do when he gave her command of a capital ship.

Orbit of planet earth

Daniel sat in his modified longsword and prepared to go into slipspace to hunt down the elite scumbag the Arbiter and the traitor Miranda Keyes and kill them both. The ship then went into slipspace to begin the search for his targets, the ONI hitman codenamed shadow signed deeply and he was now ready to begin his mission and kill the Arbiter and the traitor Miranda Keyes slowly and painfully.

Orbit of Doisac truths capital ship

Truth looked at the reports he now had thirty thousand ships in his fleet enough to take earth and what remained of their pathetic colonies. The doors opened and the brute chieftain Galko entered the room. He kneeled down in front of the hierarch when truth said 'rise Galko you should know, your brother died while attempting to start the great journey, the Arbiter killed him but don't worry we will deal with the traitorous sangheili soon enough, but now we must destroy the vile humans first, so galko I proclaim you chieftain of the Jiralhanae'. Galko then said 'thank you noble prophet for this promotion, I will not fail you'.

Truth smiled and said 'good now chieftain Galko I want you to lead the fleet into battle against the humans, make them regret the day they rose up against us and our lords' truth looked at Galko and saw that the new Jiralhanae chieftain was smiling evilly. Truth then continued by say 'and after we wipe out the humans, we will deal with the traitorous Sangheili and burn them to ashes'.

Galko then said 'and we will finally win the war' truth nodded and then said 'leave chieftain now'. Galko kneeled before Truth once more before he left the prophet's quarters to prepare for the upcoming battle against the humans and the traitors and then the great journey would begin and nothing would get in the way of their destiny.

The sangheilis fury corridors to private quarters

The Arbiter had finished show the oracle named Guilty Spark and Miranda through the weapons bay. When he said to Miranda 'now Miranda let me show you to your quarters and then, you can join me for dinner with Rtas in my quarters later on'. Miranda replied 'very well Arbiter, dinner later on tonight in your quarters'.

The Arbiter then stopped outside a door and said to Miranda 'this room will be yours Miranda it's right across from mine so, if you need me I will be 1 room away okay' Miranda nodded and said 'well see you later Arbiter'. She then entered the room and saw a bed, cupboard, and a mirror and an energy sword next to the bed.

Miranda was feeling a little flushed ever since she talked to the Arbiter, she didn't know why she felt this way "it's probably just the heat" Miranda thought to herself just the heat.

Authors notes well that's chapter 3 finished and this is to the executor and Wheatley if you don't like my story then don't read it it's as simple as that okay so read and review and no flames okay and in case you are wondering why there was an energy sword in Miranda's room a shipmaster always had an energy sword so I gave Miranda one.


	4. Chapter 4

The banished one

Chapter 4 a day filled with revelations

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stops reading this fanfic right now.

There will be some strong language in this chapter

I would like to thank my beta anth7x for helping me with this chapter

And this is to arbiter 03 I thank you for your comments and they wont confess their feeling for awhile they don't even know that they have feelings for one another yet they will in about 10 more chapters.

"Thoughts

'Speech

The Sangheilis Fury Arbiters private quarters

Miranda entered the room and saw a table with three chairs in the middle of the room. The Arbiter was seated on the head of the table' Rtas was sitting at his right side, Miranda then sat down in the seat on the Arbiters left side. Rtas then said 'so Miranda how do you like your accommodations?'. Miranda looked at Rtas and said 'yes but why was there an energy sword in the room?'. Arbiter then said 'it is customary, for shipmaster to carry an energy sword with them at all times, so that energy sword is yours Miranda'.

Suddenly the door opened and three Sangheili entered the room holding trays in their hands. The Arbiter then asked Miranda 'have you ever tried sangheili food before?'. Miranda replied 'yes some mild worms I believe they were called' Rtas then said 'did you like it'. Miranda nodded and said 'yes it tasted like pasta, only drier'. The three Sangheili then lifted the lids off the trays and revealed the contents to be, a plate of mild worms and a bottle of water and a glass and the three sangheili then left the room.

The Arbiter then said 'now we need to discuss what to about the bastard truth?' Rtas then said 'he may start looking for other halo rings, since the first was destroyed, and the second ring is overrun with the parasite known as the flood' Miranda then asked Rtas 'are any other covenant species helping you against truth?'. The Arbiter then said 'no, the Unggoy and Lekgolo were with us at the beginning, but they soon betrayed us and rejoined truths armies'. Rtas then said ' and so Miranda we are on our own'. Silence then filled the room as the three occupants continued eating their meal.

Orbit of Doisac truths capital ship

The high prophet of truth prepared to give his speech to the loyal followers of the covenant about the defeat at earth and the sangheilis betrayal. The Unggoy got the transmitters ready. when truth was told it was ready he sat in his private quarters and began his speech 'the defeat we suffered at the human home world is only a minor set back, for soon we will return there with an even bigger army, and wipe there species off the face of the universe, then we will deal with the Sangheili, the Unggoy and Lekgolo have seen the light and come back to us, and have been welcomed back into the fold ,and I have blessed them and forgiven them for their sins against us, and after we destroy our enemies we will be rewarded with another halo ring, and we will begin the great journey, salvation for all'.

Truth finished his speech, he heard cheering and he smiled as he heard it and thought to himself "I will see this war end with our victory, the vile humans will die, the Sangheilis blood will flow like a river, leading towards the great journey, and eternal peace for all who walk the blessed path".

Phantom dropship 30km from the sangheili fleet of salvation

The prophet of Mercy saw the fleet of covenant he didn't know which side they were on Truths side or the Arbiters side. So he opened a com link and said 'this is the prophet of mercy, I am requesting assistance against the prophet of truth, anyone respond?'.

After a few minutes of silence a voice said 'very well Mercy stay on your current course, and you will be at our command ship in ten units understood'. Mercy replied 'understood mercy out'. And so after staying on his current course for ten unit's. Mercy's dropship was in front of a covenant assault carrier.

Suddenly the familiar voice of the Arbiter said 'Mercy I want you to dock your phantom in hanger bay 3, then you will leave the phantom on your own two feet ,then you will be searched for weapons, then escorted to the brig, do you understand?'. Mercy expected no less from the sangheili he then replied 'I understand Arbiter, heading to hanger bay 3 now'.

After landing the phantom in the hanger, Mercy got out of the ship and was met with the sight of four Sangheili with plasma rifles. One stepped forward and said 'follow us and don't try anything funny'. The four Sangheili then escorted Mercy to the brig they stopped outside a cell. The lead Sangheili then said to him 'get in, the Arbiter will be here soon to question you'. The 4 Sangheili then took up positions around the room and stayed silent.

After about twenty units or so the door to the brig opened and the Arbiter stepped into the room. He then said to the four Sangheili 'leave us' the four guards then quickly left the room. Leaving Mercy alone with the Arbiter. Silence soon descended over the room. Mercy then decided to open the line of dialogue by saying 'I suppose your wondering why I am here Arbiter, you can rest assured that I am not here as a spy for the bastard we know as truth'. Arbiter then said 'why should I believe you, you ordered my death, the extermination of my people, you basically helped cause this whole mess'.

Mercy then replied 'that was all Truth, he ordered your death, the extermination of your people, all of it he also tried to kill me, I can not undo the damage I have helped Truth do, but perhaps Arbiter I can help you get revenge on Truth for what he has done, please Arbiter let me help you stop Truth?'.

The Arbiter then went to the cell controls, turned off the energy shield and said to Mercy 'come along' he then led Mercy out of the brig and said to the guards 'I want you to protect Mercy with your lives, hes one of us, understood'. The guards then said 'yes Arbiter'. The Arbiter then led Mercy to a room and said to him 'this will be your room Mercy, these guards will protect you from any Sangheili that's wants revenge for what has happened'. The Arbiter then left the former prophet known as Mercy alone with his thoughts.

The Sangheilis fury bridge

Rtas and Miranda were in the bridge with guilty spark waiting for the Arbiter to finish questioning the prophet of mercy. Suddenly the door to the bridge opened and the Arbiter stepped into the room. The Arbiter said to guilty spark 'oracle are the humans related to the forerunners?' guilty spark then replied 'yes, they are the children of my makers, so in answer to your query, yes they are forerunners'. Rtas was in shock as was the Arbiter, the very gods they pledged their lives to were the ones they were at war with only days ago.

The Arbiter then said 'Truth and the other prophets must have known this'. Rtas nodded in agreement. The Arbiter then continued by saying 'that bastard truth turned our whole religion upside down, to suit his own plans, he will die a thousand deaths for this outrage'. then a Sangheili crewmember said 'Arbiter, we are near Sangheilos, we will be there in less then 30 units'. Rtas then replied 'good' Rtas than said to the Arbiter' we are nearly home, brother after so long, we are finally home'.

The holographic projector on the bridge then showed the planet of Sangeilos coming closer and closer into view and Miranda was soon going to get a look at her new home for the very first time but certainly not the last.

Unknown space

A long sword fighter emerged from slipspace and the pilot saw debris from over twenty five covenant capital ships as far as the eye could see. Daniel smirked and then said to himself 'I am getting closer and closer to my prey, soon the Arbiter and that elite lover Miranda Keyes will be dead, then the secrets of the UNSC will remain secret'. The long sword then went into slipspace again to continue the search for the hitmans targets.

Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed read and review no flames or rude comments though now the next chapter wont be up for a while because I have a lot of tests coming up in 2 weeks so chapter 5 will take a while and if any reviewers think my story is bad can you please give me an explanation so I know what you think is wrong with my story and how I can improve it. also heres an important question for my readers what should be the Arbiters name you 3 opitions to choose from 1 zukaa zamee 2 telen vadumee or 3 zukee kalee let me know which of the three opitions you prefer in your reviews or i will make my own decision. also if anyone has another suggestion for the Arbiters name i would be very happy to hear your suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

The banished one

Chapter 5 visiting the family and a battle begins

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stops reading this fanfic right now.

There will be some strong language in this chapter

I would like to thank my beta l33t elite for helping me with this chapter

And this is to arbiter03 I thank you for your suggestion for the arbiters name in my story if you want to give me more ideas for the banished one send me a message at

And this is to Koreko-Messo your comment wasn't very helpful and I am not going to stop writing because a little kid like you tells me to also I deleted your comment as I deemed it more of a flame then helpful advice.

" thoughts

' speech

The Sangheilis Fury orbit of Sangeilos Bridge

The Arbiter then said to Miranda 'we will be heading down to the surface in 20 units, I have some Sangheili clothes you can wear in your quarters'. Miranda then left the bridge, then Rtas said 'she is adjusting but, I fear there may be scars from the trial still there, we should talk to her about this soon' the Arbiter nodded while all he could think about was his sister who he hadn't seen in cycles down on the planet waiting for him.

The fleet of destruction near the outer colonies

The chieftain Galko looked at his commanders and said to them 'if we attack from around the far side of the moon, we will catch them off guard, then give our noble prophets attack force a clear shot at the surface, any questions' no one replied 'good, now to victory, for truth and for the great journey' all the other men then yelled 'for the journey!'. Galko then said 'let us march onto glorious victory over our enemies'. The fleet then went into slipspace straight to earth.

Galko then thought to himself "after we have spilled the blood of our enemies, there will be light at the end of the tunnel and that tunnel leads to the great journey, and salvation to all who walk the path" he then picked up his gravity hammer and went to prepare for battle against the vile human scum.

Unknown planet in unknown territory

As Daniel looked around the planet he had found in his longsword fighter while hunting down his prey, all he saw was ruins and sentinels like the ones from the halo rings in pieces as far as the eye could see. He then looked up as a mighty roar came from above and he saw 10 pelican dropships appear in the sky. When one pelican landed a single soldier stepped out of the dropship, a soldier Daniel was surprised to see here the master chief.

The sangheilis fury orbit of Sangheilos

The Arbiter went down to Miranda quarters to inform her that they were going to land on the planets surface soon. He entered the room and what the arbiter saw shocked him for a few short moments. The Arbiter saw Miranda in a green and yellow Sangheili robe that looked beautiful on her. The Arbiters heart skipped a few beats but he dismissed it as being excited about seeing his sister again so long.

Miranda then turned around and saw the Arbiter looking at her. Miranda then said 'arbiter, is there something you have to tell me?' the arbiter then replied 'yes Miranda, we will be heading down to the planets surface in a few units'. The Arbiter then left the room and thought to himself "I hope my sister welcomes me home with open arms, instead of throwing me out the door, as soon I step inside the house".

Unknown planet unknown territory

Daniel then said 'chief what the fuck are you doing here, I thought you were defending earth from truths army of brutes?'. the chief then replied 'the brutes fled when truth escaped, we are here to find something called the ark, so why are you here, lieutant Daniel?' Daniel looked at the chief with a calm look on his face and then said 'classified, but rest assured chief that its very important, so if you excuse me I must continue on'.

Daniel then got into his longsword fighter and took off from the planets surface to continue his search for Miranda Keyes and the Arbiter and when he found them he would make sure that they would both die horrible deaths at his hands.

The fleet of destruction orbit of earth

Galko was pleased the plan was going very well so far, they caught the pitiful humans completely off guard and had destroyed half their fleet in the first wave of the attack on their home planet.

Then Galko received a message from the prophet of Truth told him to gather his clan for an assault of the human's military leadership. So he was now even happier and he now had a huge grin on his face as he went to the hanger bay so he could get down to the surface and kill as many humans as he could.

Sanghelios surface

The Arbiter helped Miranda out of the seraph fighter. And he then looked around the area. All he saw was woodland and several houses he went to one house and knocked on the door. A female Sangheili then appeared in the doorway looked at the Arbiter then said 'Koren, is that you' the Arbiter then said to her 'yes dear sister, its me' the Arbiters sister then saw Miranda and said 'who is she dear brother' the arbiter then replied 'she is a friend of mine named Miranda, Salre may we come inside to talk more in private?'. Salre then replied 'sure dear brother come inside'. Salre then let the Arbiter and Miranda enter the house.

All the while they were blissfully unaware of what was happening to a certain human planet and its occupants at the hands of the prophet of Truth and the covenant army.

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed let me know what you think by reviewing and just so you all know the character Salre doesn't belong to me it belongs to l33t elite who was kind enough to let me borrow her for this story. And I would like to thank Arbiter03 for giving me such a good name for the Arbiter for this story so read and review no flames or rude comments like for example telling me to stop writing fanfiction. If you have no helpful advice to give me that can help me with my fanfics then don't say anything at all its as simple as that okay.


	6. Chapter 6

The banished one

Chapter 6 the third battle for earth and an old battle rages on

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stop reading this fanfic right now.

There will be heavy violence and swearing in this chapter

I would like to thank my beta l33t elite for helping me with this chapter

" thoughts

' speech

This story and a familys love have both now have gotten over 1000 hits so I am very happy about that.

This is to arbiter03 I am glad that you like my stories if you want to talk I suggest you log in and send me a private message.

This to Danny I thank you for your comments and don't worry I am not going to let bullies sending me flames stop me from writing.

This is to ranger24 all you said in your review was one word weird and you haven't responded to my reply so I ask you again can you please tell me why you think my story is weird?

This is to zutara4lyfe I thank you for your comments and I am very glad that you like my story.

And this to Kaiser Aldamon don't worry I wont be killing off the master chief but there will be some master chief bashing in this fanfic.

Also this chapter will not have Miranda or the Arbiter in it because I want to put some focus on the other characters in this story just thought you should know. Well that's enough of an authors notes here is chapter 6 of the banished one.

Planet earth Sydney Australia UNSC headquarters

Galko raised his gravity hammer into the air and then brought it down with great force onto the marines head. The head exploded and the marine's blood splattered over Galkos face, he then wiped the blood off his face with his hand then he spread the blood across his chest like it was a badge of honour.

Galko then went on ahead into the humans defence lines killing marines with little or no effort. His pack then swarmed into the room killing all the humans that stood in their way. Galko smiled as he looked at the dead human bodies that littered the floor and the blood he was standing in that was ankle deep.

Galko then said to his men 'charge forward brothers, do not stop not until every last vile human is dead, and then we will feast on their flesh, and they will taste like victory'. His men roared and attacked the humans and the human's screams of pain filled the room.

The fleet of destruction orbit of earth

The prophet of truth looked at the projector and the human home world being set alight by their orbital bombardment and he smiled. He then turned to his honour guards and said to them 'as you can see men, the humans are burning, their armies are being massacred before our very eyes, and the demon will be blacked from its hole, and he will light the rings, and then all who believe in the great journey shall be saved' truth then looked at the burning planet once again.

Forerunner planet

The master chief otherwise known as Spartan 117 looked around the ruins as he was hoping for something that could help him find his missing AI Cortana or tell him where the flood form known as gravemind was and what his plans were for Cortana.

The chief then thought to himself "I wonder how the traitor Miranda Keyes is doing with her new elite friends?, she's probably fucking them right now, or helping them plan an attack on earth or the inner colonies?". His thoughts were interrupted when a marine came over to him and said 'chief we just received an encoded message from earth, the covenant is attacking earth, again and their forces are currently besieging highcom'. The chief then replied 'then what are we doing standing around here, lets this fleet back to earth'.

The army of marines and 1 spartan then ran back to the pelicans as fast as they could but when they got to the pelicans, the ground shook and the dropships fell into a massive crater. And a loud very familiar voice then said 'now the fools have left their homes unprotected, they are leaving me a chance to spread out and consume whole species from the inside, now I will join your voices with my own and then, we will sing victory an everlasting victory which will last for centuries'. Then hundreds and hundreds of flood forms emerged from the crater and began to attack the UNSC force on the forerunner planet overwhelming them in a matter of minutes.

But then a longsword fighter emerged from the sky and opened fire on the flood. Daniel then opened a com to the chief and said in a sarcastic voice 'Well chief do you need some help, or should I just leave you here for flood food?'

Planet earth Sydney Australia UNSC headquarters

Galkos pack moved quickly through the human base and when they got to the main room they saw 3 Spartans waiting for them. Galko smiled and said 'finally a good challenge, you three demons will be good additions to my collection of heads on my ship'.

Galkos men then attacked the three demons only killing one of them. Galko then attacked them with his gravity hammer, but they dodged it and opened fire on him their battle rifles. Galko then took out two spikers and fired at them. Wounding one of them and while his men were keeping the other demon pinned down, galko raised his gravity hammer into the air then brought it down onto the demons head only he missed. The Spartan rolled out of the way which infuriated the chieftain greatly.

Galko then took out his brute shot and fired at the Spartan 3 rounds instantly killed one of the two demons and the last one retreated. Galko then said 'the demons fear us and run away, we are near victory over this pathetic species, then we will crush the Sangheili next'. Then galko and his pack moved on towards the human leadership and getting closer and closer to victory over their enemies.

Forerunner planet

The master chief then replied to Daniel 'yes I would appreciate your help against the flood'. Daniel then replied 'good, now I will signal the fleet in orbit to send down reinforcements'. The longsword then started to descend to the planets surface when more flood forms appeared out of the crater.

Daniel signed heavily and then thought to himself "this is going to be a long night". As he started to open fire on the flood army coming out of the crater. While the master chief opened fire on the flood forms that were slowly devouring his army of UNSC marines one by one.

The fleet of destruction orbit of earth

The prophet of truth was smiling. He was smiling because his forces had killed two demons and forced another to run away in fear. He then opened a channel to Galko and said 'chieftain pull your forces out of the humans command centre, we are going to destroy it from orbit instead'. Galkos voice then said 'yes noble prophet of truth, I am withdrawing my forces now'.

The prophet of truth then said to a captain. 'Once our army is safely away from the human command centre, leave not one building standing, we will cleanse the universe of this pathetic species, starting here is that understood'. The captain then replied 'yes noble hierarch'. Truth smiled then said 'and after we destroy this vermin, the Sangheili will know the price of beteryal, they will be eradicated, and then swept into the dust'.

Planet earth Sydney Australia UNSC headquarters

Galkos pack then left the humans command centre and got onto their phantom dropships quickly. Galko looked at the building as the fleet began to rain fire upon it killing all humans in the building and nearby Galko smiled then said only one word 'victory' as the phantom then went back to the fleet to plan the attack on Sangheilos and destroy the traitors.

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 of the banished one finished I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter I have been doing several projects for the summer exams and its taken up a lot of my time.

So read and review but no flames or single worded reviews also if any of my readers don't my story can you tell me why you don't like it so I can improve it and also I won't give into to cyber bullies telling me to stop writing so don't try to intimidate me into not writing any more fanfiction it will not work so don't even try.


	7. Chapter 7

The banished one

Chapter 7 deep discussions and new enemies joining old battles

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stop reading this fanfic right now.

There will be some swearing in this chapter

I would like to thank my beta l33t elite for helping me with this chapter

"Thoughts

'Speech

This story has now gotten over 1700 hits so I am very happy about that.

Reviewer replies

Man just so you know the arbiter and Miranda won't be having sex in this story I thank you for your comments but I won't stop writing fanfiction just because you tell me too.

Zutara4lyfe I thank you for your comments I am glad you like this story.

Reviewer I am not the only writer that has written a fanfic with the Arbiter on trial for war crimes besides the elites were humanitys enemies for over 30 years so I think they would put the arbiter on trial as punishment for what his people have done to theirs.

Danny I am glad you like my story so far

Purrrr93 I am glad you like this story and don't worry about those reviewers who say my story is bad I just ignore them.

Well here is chapter 7 of the banished one

Sangheilos surface korens house kitchen

After Miranda and the Arbiter had explained everything that happened from the events of Delta Halo to meeting the Prophet of Mercy and arriving on the planet to Salre who remained silent throughout when Miranda finished speaking a silence fell over the house until Salre said 'so my brother has made you a shipmaster' Miranda nodded and Salre continued by saying 'he also crushed any chance of an alliance with your people against Truth, because of how you were treated at the trial'. Miranda nodded again Salre then said 'and now you're third in command of the fleet, well this has been a day of firsts'. All three of them then smiled at the comment. Unaware that the enemy was coming for them soon.

The sagheilis fury orbit of Sangheilos interrogation room

Mercy sat in his chair and looked up as the door opened and shipmaster rtas Valdume stepped into the room. Rtas looked Mercy square in the eye and said 'Mercy do you what Truth has planned after he deals with the humans?' mercy replied in a whisper 'no, I don't know what he has planned' Rtas then said 'do you know how many fleets he has under his command?' mercy replied 'no, I don't know how many fleets he has'. Rtas looked at the former prophet with shock and then said 'then what good are you to us, noble prophet' he said the last two words in a mocking tone.

Mercy then said 'I know that truth wants to find a Forerunner object called the ark' Rtas looked mercy square in the eye and said 'what does this ark do' Mercy then replied 'if Truth gets to it first, it will ignite all the rings, and a mass murder will happen, don't you see shipmaster, we have to stop Truth before we all die, for his crazy dreams of godhood and the great journey'. Rtas nodded his head and said to mercy 'do you know where the ark is' Mercy shook his head and replied 'I don't but the oracle might know where it is' Rtas then replied 'okay lets go ask the oracle'.

Forerunner planet

Daniel kept firing his longswords missiles at the crater but for every flood form he killed fifty more took its place. Daniel knew that their forces could hold out for long against this onslaught of flood attacks. He then opened communications to the Master chief and said 'we cant hold off the flood forever chief, I am calling in the fleet to get you guys off the planet then bombard it from orbit' the chief then replied 'we cant risk any ships evacuating us we should have whole squads of marines drop down in pods on the surface, then we can take the fight to the flood and get the hell out of here'.

Before Daniel could reply to the Spartans request for more troops he got a priority 1 message from ONI it said only 7 words earth has fallen to the covenant army. Daniel was in shock the last great stronghold of the UNSC had fallen in only a matter of hours to the covenant and the prophet of truth. Daniel then did something he hadn't done since he was a small child he cried.

Sangheilos surface korens house training room

Koren Kalene also known as the Arbiter was training newly appointed shipmaster Miranda Keyes in how to use an energy sword and Sangheili hand to hand combat when a Sangheili captain entered the room and said 'Arbiter, shipmaster, we just received this transmission from one of our fleets near human territory' it was a holo projection of the prophet of truth.

The hologram said 'loyal members of the covenant, the day we have struggled for has arrived the humans have been defeated, their homeworld lies in ruins and what remains is burning, you have all remained loyal to me and the great journey, although some have left us because of a change of hats' korens eyes narrowed when truth said that last line but the hologram continued by saying 'and now that the vile humans are no more, but this human will light the holy rings, and then all who believe in the journey shall be saved' brute honour guards then dragged a UNSC marine forward to face truth but not just any marine sergeant major Avery Johnson.

Miranda looked in shock at the hologram of Johnson being beat up by the brute honour guards while Truth watched on in delight. She then yelled at the captain 'turn it off!, turn it off!'. The Sangheili captain did at once then left the room in a hurry. Koren looked at Miranda and saw tears rolling down her face he then asked her 'Miranda, whats wrong'. She then looked at the floor of the room and said in a quiet whisper 'it's my fault'.

It took Koren a few seconds to realise what Miranda meant by that comment he looked at Miranda and said 'Miranda, listen to me what happened to earth was not your fault, do you understand Miranda, it wasn't your fault'. Miranda looked up at Koren and said ' your right, but I cant help but feel responsible for what happened' she then threw her arms around Koren and cried on his shoulder while all he could do was whisper in her ear that it wasn't her fault over and over again.

High charity slipspace unknown location

The AI known as Cortana looked around the area as the creature known as gravemind was busy assimilating more bodies onto itself. She knew that the 'holy city' was in slipspace but where they were going she didn't know but suddenly the holy city emerged from slipspace and gravemind said only 2 words to Cortana 'welcome home' and showed her a holographic projection of where they now were planet earth.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 finished so read and review no flames or rude comments like a previous reviewer wrote telling me to stop writing fanfiction okay.


	8. Chapter 8

The banished one

Chapter 8 a new battle begins and a search for answers begins

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stop reading this fanfic right now.

There will be some swearing in this chapter

I would like to thank my beta l33t elite for helping me with this chapter

"Thoughts

'Speech

This story has now gotten over 2000 hits so I am very happy about that.

Reviewer replies

Purrrr93 I am glad you like this story and don't worry about those reviewers who say my story is bad I just ignore them.

Paintedbluerose thank you for your review and it depends on who you think it isn't going to be good for and I am glad you like this story and its comments like yours which help me ignore those bad comments.

Well here is chapter 8 of the banished one

The fleet of destruction orbit of Earth

The chieftain Galko watched as High Charity and its grand fleet moved closer and closer to their own fleet of ships in orbit of earth. He then turned to his men and said 'open fire on the parasite fleet, reduce their fleet to ashes and dust' as soon as he gave the order the fleet of destruction opened fire on the flood fleet.

The parasite ships were destroyed but their fleet kept moving closer and closer to the planet with high charity leading the way forward. Galko then said 'I want every soldier that's available transported to the surface, and we will go into slipspace and escape'.

As soon as Galko gave the order thousands of covenant soldiers were transported to the planets surface on phantoms and seraphs. Meanwhile the fleet of destruction was preparing to leave the human planet to their fate at the hands of the parasite known as the flood and that's what they were Gaklo thought "they are nothing more then a flood".

Sangheilos surface korens house

Miranda dried her eyes after she cried all she could she said to Koren 'thanks Koren, I needed to hear that, thank you' Koren smiled at her and replied 'your welcome Miranda, I am glad I could help out a friend in need' Miranda smiled and said 'well Koren im glad I have you for a friend'.

But before Koren could reply to Miranda's comment. Salre walked into the room with a holographic projector in her hands. She said to Koren 'Rtas just sent you a message, you'll want to hear it'. Koren replied 'play it for us Salre'. She then placed the projector on a nearby table and pressed play an image of Rtas, Mercy and Guilty spark appeared.

The hologram of Rtas then said 'Arbiter, shipmaster, we have discovered what Truth was after when he attacked earth, according to Mercy he was looking for a Forerunner artefact called the Ark'. the hologram of mercy then said 'the ark if activated will ignite all the halo rings in the galaxy and will kill us all, Turth never told me the location of the Ark, but I believe that the oracle might know where it is'.

Guilty spark then interrupted Mercy by saying 'correction, my name is not oracle, my name is 343 Guilty Spark I am the former monitor of installation 04, and in answer to your query, no I do not know where the Ark is, my creators limited my knowledge of the other installations, incase I was ever captured by the flood, but the Forerunner database on the Forerunner planet Chan Tel, might have knowledge of where the Ark is located'.

The hologram then shut off. Koren turned to Salre and said 'I am sorry, dear sister but our reunion, must be cut short, if we are to get to the Ark before Truth does'. Salre nodded and said 'I understand brother, just promise me that you will be careful'. Koren replied 'I will Salre, and take care of yourself as well'.

Salre then extended her hand to Miranda and said 'it was nice to meet you Miranda, promise me you'll look after my brother for me will you'. Miranda shook Salre's hand and replied 'I will Salre and it was nice to meet you too'. Miranda and koren then went to the Seraph fighter nearby and proceeded to head back to the fleet to begin their search for the Ark.

Earths surface covenant command post

Captain Rusuk looked at his pack as he saw the parasite enter the command post he then yelled 'soldiers of the covenant, to lead you all has been an honour, the parasite come to feast on us, I say we feast on them'.

The Kig Yar fired into the parasite from above while the Lekgolo and Unoggy fired from far behind their lines of defence into the heart of the parasite advance with their fuel rod guns but they still kept moving forward into the base.

Rusuk then yelled a command at his army 'hold the line men, for the great journey!' his army then strengthen with a new resolve fought to hold the line against the parasite but they were overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. But Rusuk kept fighting regardless even to his final breath as he died at the hand of the flood army.

Forerunner planet

The Master Chief fired his battle rifle at a flood form that had gotten to close to the UNSC defence lines. He then looked up at the sky and saw the UNSC fleet descend on the Forerunner planet bombarding the area around the UNSC defence lines killing all the nearby flood.

A pelican dropship landed inside the defence perimeter and all the remaining marines including the Chief climbed onboard. The Chief then looked a longsword fighter in the sky slowly turning upward into the athmosphere of the planet and out of the system.

He got into the pelican and said to the pilot 'where is the fleet heading now'. The pilot replied 'heading to the main fleet, then we are going to launch a counterattack to retake Earth from the Covenant army'.

The chief nodded in understanding as he reloaded his battle rifle and prepared himself for yet another round of battles against the Covenant as well as the high prophet of Truth and this time Truth wouldn't escape his grasp. And after he dealt with Truth and his armies he would get Cortana back from Gravemind and then deal with the Elites and the traitor commander Miranda Keyes.

High charity

Darkness just a void of nothingness was what Cortana saw on the so called 'holy city' High Charity. All she could see besides darkness was the flood in particular the flood form known only as Gravemind.

The flood leader then said to the AI 'your species are dying at the hands of the deluded armies, and then I will devour all that remains of the universe and sing victory for eternity'.

He continued by saying to her 'and you will reveal to me the secret you keep hidden, then the heroic soldier that you care so much about, will either die or join me as a soldier of war, spreading my message far and wide across the stars'.

After he said that he didn't say another word to her but Cortana only hoped that the chief would not come for her because she knew if he did he would be walking into a trap and most likely die in the rescue attempt.

The fleet of destruction slipspace

The prophet of Truth looked at the view screen as the fleet emerged from slipspace at their destination and Truth smiled and looked in awe as he saw it he was looking at the Forerunner artefact known as the Ark.

He turned to the captive sergeant Avery Johnson and said 'we have found the Ark, now that we have finally found the Ark, all we need is the demon, and then the great journey begins, and salvation for who are worthy, and death for all those who are not worthy to walk the blessed path'.

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know. Read and review no flames and I won't be updating for awhile because I will be at a video game conference all this week.


	9. Chapter 9

The banished one

Chapter 9 a search for truth and a battle of will

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stop reading this fanfic right now.

There will be some swearing in this chapter

I would like to thank my beta l33t elite for helping me with this chapter

"Thoughts

'Speech

This story has now gotten over 2300 hits so I am very happy about that.

Reviewer replies

Vampirebat38: I am glad you like it so far

L33t elite: thank you for the review I am glad you like my fanfic.

Reviewer: I know the Sangheili are very powerful but in this their fleet is spread thin across the galaxy in case the covenant attack any of the planets under their control and I doubt their army can match up in size and strength to the rest of the covenant army.

Vengeance knight I am glad you like my fanfic so far hope to hear more of what you think of the banished one.

Paintedbluerose: I am glad you like it and it will get interesting in this chapter.

Anti hero: what did you mean by your comment?

Anon source: I warned my reviews that some characters would be ooc in this story at the end of chapter 2 besides from that what do you think of the banished one?.

Lordrevangrandmasterofthejedi: I am glad you like this so far and this is one the reasons why I wrote this fanfic to promote the idea of the Arbiter/Miranda pairing because I only hear of one halo romance pairing and that's Chief/Cortana and there will be some of that in this fanfic.

Well that's enough of an authors notes here is chapter 9 of the banished one

The Sangheilis fury hanger bay

Rtas, Mercy and Spark looked on as Koren and Miranda emerged from the seraph fighter. Miranda then went over to them and she said 'has Spark shown you where the planet is?' Rtas then replied 'yes, he has given us the coordinates to the planet, and the fleet is prepared to move on the Arbiters order'.

Koren then looked at Rtas and said 'well what are you waiting for, order the fleet to head to the planet now!' Rtas then left the hanger bay then Mercy said to Miranda and Koren 'Arbiter after we find the Ark, what we will do about Truth'. Koren then replied in anger 'we will make him pay for what he has done, to my people and humanity and for betraying his own people'.

Mercy nodded his head in understanding he and Spark then left the hanger bay. Miranda then said to Koren 'did you mean what you said Koren?, about making Truth pay?'. Koren was silent for a few minutes before he replied 'I meant every single word Miranda, Truth will pay for what he has done'. Miranda then said 'thank you Koren' Koren looked at her in shock and replied 'what for Miranda?' she then replied 'for everything' she then turned around and left the room leaving Koren alone with his thoughts.

UNSC fleet slipspace

The master chief looked out the window as he saw the UNSC fleet travelling though slipspace to liberate planet Earth from the high prophet of Truth and his army. A marine then came up to the chief and said 'master chief sir, admiral Bates Wants to see you on the bridge immanently'

The chief then made his way through the ship to the bridge and when he got there he saluted the admiral and said 'Admiral Bates, Spartan 117 reporting as ordered sir'. The admiral saluted him back and said to him 'at ease, master chief'.

The chief then assumed the pose his feet shoulder width apart and his hands clasped behind his back as admiral Bates continued talking 'as you no doubt are aware chief, we are heading to earth to retake it from the prophet of Truth and his army, now I also have been told that a fleet of Flood ships, entered the system not less then an hour ago, including the so called 'holy city' High Charity, I know you want to rescue your AI Cortana, so I am giving you permission to lead 2 divisions of ODSTS into the city to retrieve your AI and to kill the flood leader known as Gravemind, you and your men will go to the city as soon as we drop out of slipspace, go and get geared up chief dismissed'.

The chief saluted the admiral who saluted him back the chief then said 'thank you sir, for giving me a chance to get Cortana back'. The admiral replied 'your welcome, chief and good luck'. And with that the chief left the bridge to prepare for his mission to rescue Cortana from the flood.

Unknown to the UNSC fleet there was a longsword fighter following closely behind them with Ackerson dead the mission no longer mattered to daniel only retaking Earth and killing as many covenant soldiers as he could mattered to him.

The sangheilis fury slipspace bridge

The fleet of Covenant assault ships were travelling towards the forerunner planet of Chan Tel to find out the location of the Forerunner artefact known as the Ark and with any luck stop the prophet of Truth from activating all the Halo rings and wiping out all life in the galaxy.

On the bridge of the capital ship the Sangheilis Fury Rtas, Miranda, Mercy, Guilty Spark and Koren stood on the bridge and as the fleet emerged from slipspace they got their first look at the Forerunner planet of Chan Tel,

It was a frightening site to behold, from orbital view the planets surface looked half dead and the other half looked like it was slowly dying from an illness. Koren then said to the helmsman 'take us down to the surface of the planet, tell the fleet to hold position here in orbit of the planet, just in case Truths lackeys decide to show up'.

He then said to mercy 'you will stay here on the ship, Meanwhile me, Miranda Rtas and Spark will head to the surface, and hopely find the coordinates to the Ark, understand'. mercy nodded his head in understanding. While Koren, Miranda, Rtas and Guilty Spark left the bridge and headed to the armoury,

Koren picked an energy sword and two plasma rifles while Miranda picked two needlers having already gotten an energy sword and Rtas picked up two plasma rifles only. The four of them then left the ship with a division of Sangheili spec ops and what they on the planet shocked them it was an army of flood.

Koren then opened a com to the fleet and said 'all ships this is the Arbiter send down every last soldier to the planet now!, in Phantoms, Seraphs, drop pods I don't care get them down here now!'.

After Koren gave out his orders he and all who were with him opened fire on the Flood who only just noticed their presence on the surface of the planet. But then the area nearby erupted as several long tentacles appeared out of the ground and a flood form rose to the surface. To Koren It looked a lot like the flood form he encountered on the second Halo ring Gravemind but it wasn't it was a new Gravemind. It was the former prophet of Regret.

He looked at the group before and said in a voice so unlike his own 'my children devour them, and join their voices with my own'. All the flood nearby who had stopped when Regret emerged resumed their attack.

UNSC fleet slipspace

The master chief stepped onto the pelican that was one of several that would be going on this rescue mission. And as the fleet emerged from slipspace the chief thought to himself "im gonna keep my promise to you Cortana, im coming back for you and I will get you out of there' even if I must die to do so".

The pelican then along with four others left the UNSC fleet and headed to the Covenant holy city of High Charity to destroy the flood form known as Gravemind and rescue the AI known as Cortana. But the rescue team was unaware that a Longsword fighter was following they every step of the way to the holy city.

High charity

Gravemind laughed as he sensed the one the AI cared about approaching him and he said 'he has fallen right into my trap, and now he will die here and I will conquer the galaxy, nothing will get in the way of my victory'.

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 finished let me know what you think read and review no flames though okay.


	10. Chapter 10

The banished one  
Chapter 10 a promise kept and old hatreds revived

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stop reading this fanfic right now.

There will be some violence in this chapter

I would like to thank my betas l33t elite and LordRevanGrandmasteroftheJedi for helping me with this chapter

"Thoughts

'Speech

This story has now gotten over 2300 hits so I am very happy about that.

Reviewer replies

deadshadow04: i am glad you like it so far and as for that problem i fixed it in the last few chapters.

Paintedbluerose: I am glad you liked chapter 9 and as for the chief well you'll have to wait and see what happens.

LordRevanGrandmasteroftheJedi: the rescue mission will be in this chapter and the aftermath.

Well that's enough of an authors notes here is chapter 10 of the banished one

Forerunner planet of Chan Tel surface  
Koren ducked as a tentacle moved to strike him down and opened fired on the new Gravemind. He glanced at Miranda and Rtas and their squad of Sangheili spec ops and saw that their combined weapons fire wasn't even fazing Regret.

Koren then rolled under another tentacle and when it came around for a second attack he slashed it with his energy sword. Koren stood and the tentacle hovered in the air for a second before its front half fell to the floor. Turning, he yelled to his troops 'Use your energy swords!! The tentacles are vulnerable against them!'

Trusting their leader's advice, half of the Sangheili holstered their plasma rifles and ignited their energy swords. They then charged in, hacking and slashing, while the ranged members provided cover. But for every tentacle they cut down, another three took its place.

Seeing the futility of the engagement, Miranda yelled 'Koren!! These tentacles just keep coming! We can't hold Regret off forever!'

Sensing that their prey was weakening, the flood forms renewed their assault and surged closer to the group. Suddenly, several beams of orange plasma stuck Regret. As one, the Flood and Sangheili turned their eyes to the sky and saw an incredible sight.

Above them, floated Guilty Spark, and an army of hundreds, if not thousands, of Sentinels. There was a single tense moment, where both sides stared up, then the gathered machines fired down onto the amassed Flood army. While there was no safe zone, most of the fire was directed at Regret. Regret attempted to refocus his army, but the concentrated volley was beginning to breach his defenses.

Seeing this, Koren rallied his men. 'The parasite is weakening!! Keep firing!!' The Sangheili renewed their assault and more Flood fell. With the renewal of the Sangheili attack, Regret had to split his attention between three areas. Seeing a chance, Koren leapt onto a fallen tentacle, and catapulted himself to the former Prophet's head. Regret turned and stared in Koren's eyes an instance before the energy blade sliced through Regret's head.

With the death of their leader, the Flood stopped all movement, and were quickly dispatched by the Sentinels. Once the last Flood form disintegrated, Guilty Spark turns to Koren, 'I have discovered the location of the Ark, I can show you coordinates into your navigational computers, then we can go there as soon as possible to stop the meddlers.'

Koren nodded to Guilty Spark 'Good work, now let us get off this planet. We'll leave the Sentinels here in case any more Flood arrive to claim the planet'. Once Guilty Spark relayed the orders to his army, the Sangheilis withdrew back to the Sangheilis Fury. The coordinates to the Ark were then input into the navigational computers and the ship entered slip-space. As the Sangheilis Fury plowed through slip-space, Koren murmured to himself, 'I only hope we get there to stop Truth before it is too late.'

High charity orbit of Earth

The Master Chief steeped out of the Pelican with over fifty ODSTS. Their job was to help him take out Gravemind and rescue Cortana. Unfortunately after they entered the first room the rescue team was welcomed by over a hundred flood combat forms and carrier forms. The Chief then yelled at his team 'Open fire!' At his command, the sound of gunfire filled the room.

As Flood forms were torn apart, a voice spoke, 'He has come at last, and now he will die'.

As the last Flood fell, the Chief turned and looked at the survivors. The casualties were high, a fifth of the men were already dead. But they pressed forward, regardless. After a few more engagements with the Flood, the rescue team was finally nearing their objective. As they rounded a corner, the Chief saw someone he was surprised to see on High Charity. ONI lieutenant Daniel Nolan.

Daniel then fired three bullets into a Flood form that had attempted to sneak up on the rescue team. Daniel lowers his weapons and salutes. 'Master Chief , I would like to tag along and help you in your rescue mission.'

The Chief looked at him and then said 'Why do you want to help me rescue Cortana and kill the flood leader Gravemind? I thought you had some very important, very classified mission to do?'

Daniel looked down at the ground when the Chief asked his question, shame passing over his face at his abandonment of his mission. Then he looked up at the Chief and said 'Now that Ackerson is dead, that mission no longer matters. The only thing that matters to me is liberating Earth from the Covenant'.

The chief nods. 'Very well lieutenant, you can tag along. Now come on, we better get moving before more Flood show up'. The rescue team then moved on, quickening their pace as they penetrated the former holy city.

While all this was happening the AI Cortana knew that the Flood form Gravemind was happy that the Chief had fallen right into his trap and Cortana thought to herself "John please be okay, and get me out of here safely".

The Chief and his rescue team then entered another room but this one was different there were no flood there to attack them. But then the flood creature known as Gravemind appeared and said 'did you really think you could save her! You only got this far into the city because I allowed you too get this far! And now you are going to die here in darkness!'

The flood leader then attacked the Spartan who did not manage to dodge Gravemind's tentacles quickly enough. As the Chief was lifted into the air, more of the tentacles appeared and crushed the remainder of his ODST squadron. But Daniel dodged the initial attack, and grabbed a rocket launcher. Taking aim, he fired two rockets at the tentacles holding the Chief. They made contact and were destroyed, freeing the Chief.

Working in together, the Chief and Daniel used their rocket launchers to drive Gravemind back. Once he vanished, they ran into the room ahead of them. When they entered, they holographic image of Cortana greeted them. Daniel turns and stares at the door, ready to provide covering fire. The Chief, meanwhile, walks over to the AI. Cortana looks up and in a broken voice asks, 'John is it really you?'

The Chief knelt down next to the projector and said to her 'Yes it's me. Come on, you know me. And when I make a girl a promise.'

Cortana looked up at him and replied 'you keep it'.

Daniel then said 'Chief I would hate to break up this reunion, but we got company.' After Daniel finished that sentence several flood combat forms entered the room firing their weapons at the two human soldiers.

After the last combat form was killed the Chief inserted Cortana into the AI chip then he inserted the chip into his helmet and he felt the familiar presence of Cortana in his head. Cortana then said to the Master Chief 'Just remember to keep your head down, there's two of us in here now remember'.

The Chief then took out his battle rifle and he reloaded it. When he finished he said to Daniel 'Now lieutenant, lets get out of here.' Daniel nodded and two of then left the room and began to make their way back to the pelican dropships, when Gravemind appeared once again.

It towered above them, tentacles regenerated. 'At last, her secret is revealed. You are a descendant of my enemies. Now I that I no longer need her, I don't care if she dies with you.'

He moved to attack them again but the two soldiers ran back into the room and had locked the door. The chief then said 'Cortana is there another way off High Charity, without going through that room?'

Cortana then replied saying 'One moment Chief, I'm checking the schematics of High Charity for an alternate escape route. Yes, found one. Take the door on your right and then go right for 10k and you're at a hanger bay with a Covenant Seraph fighter, fully functional.'  
The Chief and Daniel took the directions that Cortana gave them and they soon found the Seraph fighter in the hanger bay. The two soldiers then got into the Seraph fighter and left the holy city.

After escaping High Charity's airspace, Daniel opened up communications to Admiral Bates. 'Admiral Bates, this is ONI lieutenant Daniel Nolan, I am giving you a priority one order to order the fleet to open fire on High Charity now.'

The Admiral then replied 'very well lieutenant, all ships fire at will on High Charity now'. The UNSC fleet then fired on the covenant holy city and in a matter of minutes the city was torn to pieces under the non-stop firepower of the UNSC fleet. But the fleet didn't notice the escape pod that went into slipspace.

The fleet of destruction orbit of the Ark

The high prophet of Truth looked on as his men interrogated the human prisoner for any information he might have on where the demon known as the Master Chief was.

He then said to his men 'Stop your assault men, now lets see if he's ready to talk'. Truth then looked at Johnson and asked him 'Now tell me, where is the demon?!' The human replied by spitting in Truth's face. For his defiance, the Brutes holding him punched him hard in the stomach, causing Johnson to cough up more blood onto the already bloody floor.

Truth then thought to himself "oh I know you're not going to talk, but I know the demon is your friend, so you are the prefect bait for him. And once I capture him he will light the rings, then the great journey will begin, and nothing will stand in my way."

While the high prophet was thinking of his victory the Sangheili fleet traveled through Slip-space, prepared to stop Truth from activating the halo rings or die trying.

Authors notes well that's chapter 10 completed I had a great burst of inspiration recently that why this chapter has been posted only 1 day after I posted chapter 9 anyway let me know what you think of chapter 10 read and review no flames though okay.


	11. Chapter 11

The banished one

Chapter 11 reflection and discovering new feelings

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stop reading this fanfic right now.

There will be some violence in this chapter

I would like to thank my betas l33t elite and Lordrevangrandmasterofthejedi for helping me with this chapter

" Thoughts

' Speech

This story has now gotten over 2500 hits so I am very happy about that.

Reviewer replies

Georgasaurus: just so know I do use full stops and press the enter key if I didn't then each chapter would just be one huge paragraph. And just so you know I haven't switched betas both l33t elite and lordrevengrandmasterofthejedi are my beta's and I am glad to have their help.

Paintedbluerose: I am glad to see you think my writing is improving because when I first started writing fan fiction I wasn't very good but I am improving so thanks for the review and as for everyone dying your just going to have to wait and see what happens.

Well that's enough of an authors notes here is chapter 11 of the banished one

The Sangheilis Fury slipspace koren's quarters

Koren tossed and turned in his bed. He never had any trouble sleeping before, not even when he was a child. So why now was he unable to surrender reality now? The answer was oblivious to Koren. He couldn't rest because the image of Miranda Keyes kept popping up in his head.

Every time he tried to put his mind on something he kept picturing her eyes and her smile instead. Koren thought to himself "why, oh why do I keep thinking of Miranda? She's only a friend, isn't she?"

What Koren didn't know was that Miranda was thinking the exact same thing. After contemplating if for a few minutes, Miranda asked herself 'Could I possibly be falling in love with Koren?'

Suddenly both of them felt the ship emerging from slipspace and heard Rtas's voice echo throughout the ship. 'We have arrived at the Ark. Arbiter, Shipmaster Keyes report to the bridge now please.'

Miranda and Koren then both left their quarters and headed to the bridge. When they got there they saw that Mercy, Spark and Rtas were already there waiting for them. Turning to a monitor, Rtas asked 'There's Truths fleet just 700km away, shall we attack them?'

Koren nodded 'Tell the fleet to fire on the assault carriers with torpedoes, and fire turrets at the cruisers'. The Sangheili fleet then opened fire on Truths own fleet which lost many ships in the opening salvo.

Koren then said Rtas 'Continue the attack, then when we break through their lines let me know. I'll be in my quarters getting some much needed sleep.' Koren then left the bridge and went to his quarters but when he tried to sleep he still couldn't get Miranda out of his head. As he lay there he asked himself a single question. 'Why?'

While Koren was trying to get some sleep, the battle in orbit of the Ark continued even though Truths fleet outnumbered the Sangheili fleet two to one. The Sangheili's surpise attacked had evened the odds and now the battle was starting to turn in their favor when suddenly Truths fleet fled towards the Ark. Seeing this, Miranda turned to the helmsman 'What are you waiting for? Follow them!'

As soon as she gave the order the Sangheili fleet went after Truth and his fleet firing at them as they did.

The fleet of destruction orbit of the Ark

The high prophet of Truth looked on as the traitor's fleet attacked his own and he could only watch in horror as ship after ship was destroyed. He then said to Galko 'Chieftain, listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. Get my armada on the Ark's surface now!'

Galko salutes. 'Yes noble prophet of Truth.' He then turned to his men and said to them 'You heard him, get the armada on the surface now!'

The fleet of destruction then went into the atmosphere of the Ark and Truth then said to Galko 'Get my transport ready, and get ready to land troops on the surface.' The prophet then thought to himself, "We are now one step closer to victory, now all we need is the demon to light the holy rings for us and then the great journey will begin."

UNSC fleet orbit of Earth

After the destruction of High Charity the battle for earth was basically won. When the landing forces arrived on the surface they found that all the Flood forms were dead. It was discovered that if you kill the leader, then all the pawns die as well.

With earth secure, the Master Chief found out some very important information from Cortana. He learned that Gravemind had discovered that the prophet of Truth was heading to a place called the Ark. It was, according to Cortana, a Forerunner artifact that could activate all the halo rings at once.

He then informed Admiral Bates of this new information and they were now preparing to send to the fleet into slipspace. As the fleet prepared, John only hoped that the coordinates were accurate.

The Sangheilis Fury orbit of the Ark

Koren stepped onto the bridge and Rtas said to him 'Arbiter, Truth and his fleet retreated to the Arks surface. Our own army is ready to go after him and his army on your order.'

Koren nodded, and replied 'I want every last warrior ready for battle, Truth's days of hiding are over. Now we will finish him and end this long bloody conflict with a Sangheili victory over Truth and his minions!'

All the Sangheili in the room roared loudly at their leaders words. Blood now boiling, they went to the armory to gather weapons for the battle on the Arks surface.

Koren then turned to Miranda and said to her 'Miranda follow me please I have something to give you'. Koren then led Miranda to the laboratory.

Koren opened a locked door and in room was a single set of Sangheili armor that looked incredibly similar to the Mark V Armor the Spartans wore. Koren then said 'This Miranda is your new armor, I had the engineers make it and I hope you like it'.

Koren then stepped out of the room to allow Miranda to change. Miranda stepped out into the hallway a few minutes later with her new armor. She had her new helmet tucked under her right arm. Koren nodded approvingly. Miranda then said 'Thanks for the armor Koren. Now let's go say hi to a certain prophet named Truth'.

Koren nodded, and spoke in a sarcastic tone 'Yes Miranda, lets go and hello to our old friend Truth, with a few energy swords as handshakes'. The two of them then headed to the hanger bay and walked onto their phantom dropship. The Phantom lifted off and head into battle that could decide the very fate of the universe.

UNSC fleet slipspace

The Master Chief felt the fleet emerge from slipspace and he knew they were there. Now all they had to do was get to the control room place the Shiva nuke there then blow the Ark to pieces. But first they had to deal with the Covenant fleet in orbit of the Ark

The Chief then heard Admiral Bates' command 'Open fire on the Covenant fleet in orbit around the Ark.' As soon as he gave the order the UNSC fleet opened fire on the Covenant fleet with archer missiles and MAC gun rounds.

But they didn't fire back, not even a single shot. The Admiral then said to a crewmember 'Tell the fleet to cease fire, something's not right here, not right at all'

The Chief then said to the Admiral 'Sir, I request permission to lead a squad of marines down to the surface of the Ark, to see if I can figure out why the Covenant fleet hasn't fired on us yet.'

The admiral scratched his chin thinking and replied 'Permission granted Master Chief, good luck'. The Chief saluted the Admiral who saluted him back and then he left the bridge'.

The Master Chief looked at his squad of marines as he entered the hanger bay with a shotgun in his hands and said to the marines 'All right men, lets move out.' The Chief and his squad then entered the pelican dropship.

But when the Chief sat down he saw that their pilot was Lieutenant Daniel Nolan. Nolan looked up at the Chief and smiled, 'So where to?' Some marines laughed at his comment as the pelican left the fleet and headed towards the Ark.

The Ark surface

As Miranda sliced through another Jackal with her energy sword she looked around and saw that their Sangheili forces were overwhelming Truths army. The ground was littered with dead bodies from both sides of the conflict.

But suddenly Miranda and the Sangheili noticed a ship in the sky but it wasn't just any ship, it was a UNSC pelican dropship. And Miranda knew that meant only one thing for the Sangheili and herself, trouble.

But when the pelican dropship landed and the rear hatch was opened Miranda saw someone she never wanted to see again, the Master Chief. She knew this meant even more trouble.

But then more ships crashed down on the surface of the Ark and flood forms emerged from the wreckage and attacked the marines and the Chief. Meanwhile the Sangheili moved on to the Arks control room to stop the prophet of Truth.

After the last combat form was killed several brutes appeared and overwhelmed the Chief and his squad. The last thing the Master Chief saw before the darkness overtook him was a gravity hammer handle that hit him on the head.

Authors notes well that's chapter 11 of the banished one finished let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though okay.


	12. Chapter 12

The banished one

Chapter 12 a hero falls and darkness comes forth

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stop reading this fanfic right now.

There will be some violence and swearing in this chapter

I would like to thank my betas l33t elite and Lordrevangrandmasterofthejedi for helping me with this chapter

" Thoughts

' Speech

This story has now gotten over 2700 hits so I am very happy about that.

Reviewer replies

Deadshadow94: I am glad you like it so far.

Paintedbluerose: you find out what happened to the Master Chief in this chapter

Reviewer: yes I know the Sangheili were the main military force of the covenant but they lost a lot of their warriors on high charity and delta halo. So I think their military force would be weaker then the brutes as a result of that besides in fan fiction you can change anything you don't have to keep it completely canon.

Defender: I deleted your review because it was the rudest review I have ever gotten and it had no place on this website and also I am not the only Arbiter/Miranda shipper on this website there are others. And I am not going to stop writing fan fiction not now not ever.

Annoyed: I deleted your review as well because you agreed with defenders 'comments'.

Well that's enough of an authors notes here is chapter 12 of the banished one

The Ark surface

The Master Chief opened his eyes and after a few moments of seeing blurs, the image of the Prophet of Truth, sitting on his chair in front of him, came into view. A Brute then hit the Chief in the back with his mauler forcing John into a kneeling position before Truth.

Truth looked down on John, smirking, 'So demon, you can kneel. Your home world is nothing but dust, your armies decimated, and yet I spared you. Do you want to know why, demon?'

John didn't reply so Truth continued. 'I spared you because I don't want you to die, at least not yet demon. I want you to activate the Ark, and start the Great Journey.'

John finally replied, 'Activating the Halo rings doesn't begin some Great Journey. Those rings are weapons. They will kill every last person in the galaxy. Truth, you will be sacrificing yourself and your men for nothing.'

Truth finally lost his composure. 'Your lying demon. The Forerunners activated the sacred rings before and they became gods. And I shall follow in their footsteps, and you're going to help me.'

The Chief then looked at Truth straight in the eye and said 'Never'. The next thing John knew he was on the ground being punched and kicked by Truth's Honor guards.

Truth then raised his hand, 'Stop men, he wants you to kill him. Do not give him the pleasure of death, not yet anyway. Now let us get to the Ark control room and begin the Great Journey'.

The transport then rose from the surface of the Ark and headed for the Ark's control room.

Meanwhile, from the pile of dead bodies near the pelican which had delivered John to the planet, a man rose to his feet and said 'Don't worry Chief, I'll get you out, but I'm gonna need some help.'

The Ark 70km from the control room

Miranda and Rtas ducked from the sniper fire of the jackals on a nearby over hang. Cursing, Miranda turned to a Sangheili 'Warrior, take those snipers out.'

The warrior then took out his beam rifle waited for a clear shot. After a minute, he fired and the jackal snipers fell to the ground, dead.

As their bodies hit the ground, Koren ran up to them. 'Good work, now lets move on.'

As the Sangheili army moved on to the Ark control room to stop Truth little did they know that they were being followed. A familiar voice then said 'We will devour these fools, and then the entire universe will fall.'

The Ark control room

The Prophet of Truth entered the Ark control room and said 'This is it, the control room of the Ark.'

Brute honor guards then came in, dragging the Master Chief into the room by his arms.

Truth then said 'We are finally here. Now demon, you're going to activate the Ark and start the Great Journey, or your friend is going to die.'

A Brute then came in holding Johnson by the neck with one hand and holding a mauler to Johnson's face with other hand. The Brute came to a stop a few feet away, and looked at Truth, waiting for the word to end Johnson's life.

Truth then asked 'So, are you going to help us, or not demon?'

The Ark

The Sangheili army heard a rumbling sound as they approached closer and closer to the control room. The noise got louder and louder, until one of the Sangheili pointed up ahead and yelled 'Scarab, dead ahead!!'

As the Scarab approached the army they prepared for battle but then several missiles from a missile pod hit the Scarab and exploded. The shocked Sangheili army then saw a human emerge from the wreckage of the scarab.

Koren then growled at the human. 'I know who you are, you're that human from the trial, what are you doing here?'

Daniel then replied 'I need you help, the Master Chief has been captured by Truth's forces. We should work together, to stop Truth from activating the Ark.'

At a nod from Koren, Rtas said 'Alright, but after we stop Truth you'd better get out of our sight'

Daniel nodded, 'Okay, well let's get going'. The Sangheili army then resumed its march, and soon the control room was their sights.

The Ark's control room

The Brute honor guards shoved the Chief near the console and Truth said 'Now demon, activate the Ark and I won't kill your friend.'

The Chief didn't utter a single sound. Then Johnson spoke up, 'What's the matter, big shot, you can't start your own little party?'

Truth turned to face him 'I admit, I need your help, but that secret dies with all the rest -'

But before Truth could finish what he was going to say gunfire was heard from a nearby room along with screams. Several Brutes went into the room to find out what happened but they never returned.

Galko withdrew his gravity hammer and said to his men 'Prepare to defend Truth. We must give him time to start the Great Journey.'

The door then opened and several Sangheili stepped into the room firing at Truth's guards. Along with the Sangheili were two human soldiers.

A Brute yelled, 'The traitors have formed an alliance with the vile humans!! Does their treachery know no bounds?'

While everyone else was distracted, Truth forced his hand on John's, pressing the panel that activated the rings.

Truth then exclaimed, 'The holy rings have been lit! Soon the Great Journey will begin and those deemed unworthy will be left behind!!'

After a few minutes, nothing happened. The Sangheili breathed a sigh of relief, while the Brutes looked around. Suddenly Guilty Spark entered the room and said to Truth 'I cut off all power to this room a short while ago, no one will be able to activate the Ark now without my approval.'

Using his entrence, the Sangheili killed the remaining Brutes except for Galko.Galko jumped back, narrowly avoiding an energy sword. He then ducked behind a pillar and called out to Guilty Spark 'Oracle, do the Halo rings start the Great Journey?'

Guilty Spark replied in an infuriated tone of voice 'Of course not, the Halo rings are for the containment of the Flood, not some great journey.'

Galko then said 'What do you mean by, containment of the Flood?'

Spark replied 'Simple, by causing the death of every single life form within the rings range of fire. The Forerunners didn't go on some great journey, they all died as planned.'

Galko then stepped out of his hiding place and turned to Truth. 'You knew, didn't you bastard! So why would you want to activate the rings if you knew it would lead only to mass suicide?'

Before Truth could lie, Spark spoke 'Simple, his people are originally from a Forerunner colony. So when the rings are activated, his species will be the only ones left alive in the whole universe.'

Truth then looked at the door and saw the Arbiter enter the room who then said 'What's wrong Truth, you look like you've seen a ghost?'

Galko then said to Koren 'I know the truth about Halo. You can kill him for all I care. Now I have to tell my men to stop the fighting. Good luck Arbiter.'

After Galko left the room Koren then turned to Truth and held an energy sword close to his neck. But no one noticed the brute soldier that was still alive take aim with his mauler at Koren's back except Miranda.

When the brute opened fire at Koren Miranda dived in the way of the shot and she screamed in pain as the shot penetrated her armour and went deep into her flesh.

After that Rtas killed the brute soldier and Koren then said to Truth 'You're going to pay for what you have done Truth, right now'. Koren then swung his sword through Truths neck and saw the light leave the prophet's eyes forever.

Rtas then opened up communications and said 'I need a phantom dropship at the Ark control room now!'

Koren then asked Rtas 'Is she going to be okay?' He then saw the amount of blood on the floor.

Rtas replied 'I don't know, we will just have to hope for the best'. Koren nodded, and looked around the room and noticed that the demon and the other two humans were gone. Where they went he didn't care.

The Sangheili then left the Ark control room, carrying Miranda as they left. As they went outside, a phantom dropship appeared and Koren, Rtas, Spark and Miranda got on broad and headed back to the fleet in orbit of the Ark.

Koren then thought to himself "please let her live please".

Meanwhile a familiar voice yelled out 'Did you think I was defeated! I am merely waiting for the right moment! Then I will strike and everyone will die!'

Authors notes well that's chapter 12 of the banished one completed tell me what you think of it read and review no flames or rude comments.


	13. Chapter 13

The banished one

Chapter 13 new feelings realised and a love revealed

Authors notes I don't own halo bungie studios owns halo

This is set after halo 2 and the plot of halo 3 is thrown out the window in this fanfic and also a warning this is an Arbiter/Miranda fanfic if you don't like that pairing then stop reading this fanfic right now.

There will be some violence and swearing in this chapter

I would like to thank my betas l33t elite and Lordrevangrandmasterofthejedi for helping me with this chapter

" Thoughts

' Speech

This story has now gotten over 3000 hits so I am very happy about that.

Reviewer replies

Jafarjasmineforever2005: I am glad you like it so far and a reason I write Arbiter/Miranda fanfics is to inspire others to as well and I hope I succeed.

Zutara4lyfe: good to hear from you again and I think you will like this chapter.

Paintedbluerose: you find out what happens to the Miranda in this chapter

Reviewer: yes I know that the chief is too tough to be captured but since this is fan fiction I can do whatever I want with the chief.

Defender: I deleted your second review because it was as rude as the last one and yes flame rising is a faggot I am glad we can agree on that at least.

Well that's enough of an authors notes here is chapter 13 of the banished one

The Sangheili's Fury hanger bay

Rtas and Koren stepped off the phantom holding Miranda between them. Rtas then yelled out 'Get a doctor here, on the double!'

A minute later, a green armored Sangheili entered the room. He ran over to Miranda and performed a diagnoses. 'We need to get her to the medical bay, now!'

While Miranda was being taken to the medical bay Koren thought "Why was I so afraid when she was shot? Could I possibility love her?"

After a few moments of thinking back Koren gasped loudly as he realized the truth. He then said in a low voice 'I do love her'.

The Ark Control room

The Master Chief led the marines into the control room and looked on has they set up the Shiva nuke.

When the finished, a marine ran up to him and saluted. 'The nuke is ready Chief, it will go off in 15 minutes. Let's get out of here.'

As soon as the marine finished talking several tentacles burst through the floor and a voice said 'Now that the deluded ones have seen the light, my armies will spread out and consume everything in the universe.'

Then several combat forms entered the room opening fire on the marines, killing them quickly. But one tentacle came back for a second attack. The Chief rolled out of the way just in time, but Johnson didn't.

The tentacle pierced his chest, leaving a hole and blood poured from it onto the floor. The tentacle then retreated back down the massive hole it left.

The Chief and Daniel ran over to Johnson who was coughing up blood. The Chief said 'Johnson, I am getting you out of here right now'.

Johnson who coughed up more blood replied 'No Chief, I can't make it. Go, I'll hold them off, and make sure the Shiva nuke goes off.'

The Chief nodded in understanding and gave Johnson his ammo knowing he would need it. Daniel then said 'Chief we better get going before the nuke goes off'

Johnson then yelled 'Go!' Daniel and the Chief then left the control room while more flood forms crept out of the hole left in the floor.

After Daniel and the Chief got their pelican in orbit of the Ark they saw the explosion. As the Ark and the flood were destroyed for good.

The Sangheili's Fury medical bay

Koren entered the medical bay and turned to the doctor, 'How is she?'

The doctor replied 'She's unconscious, and has lost a lot of blood. I don't think she's going make it Arbiter.'

Koren nodded, and walked into the ward. He parted the curtain and stared at Miranda, lying on a sterilized bed, breathing slowly. Koren walked up to her and whispered, 'Miranda please wake up, I can't live without you. I need you because I love you'.

After getting no response, Koren left the ward. But what he didn't know was that Miranda heard everything he just said to her.

Koren then went to his quarters and tried to get some much needed sleep but the image of a certain shipmaster prevented him from doing so.

The Fleet of Destruction orbit of Doisac

Chieftain Galko sighed deeply as he thought over what happened on the Ark "Everything we fought for, everything we believed in, was a lie. But what can we do to redeem ourselves?"

Then Galko realized what they had to do. He turned to a Brute soldier and said 'Send a message to Sangheilos. Tell them that we have realized the truth about Halo, and that we want to welcome them back into the Covenant.'

The soldier then said 'And chieftain what about the vile humans, when are we going to destroy-'. The soldier didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say as Galko grabbed him then and snapped his neck.

Galko then turned to look at the shocked members of his pack on the bridge and said 'The humans are not vile, we attacked them without warning and we did it at the will of a madman. The humans were never an affront to the gods, and we nearly erased their whole species from existence. I now declare the war between the Covenant and humanity over. If anyone disagrees with me say so now.'

Not a single soldier said a word. Galko then continued by saying 'We are going to help them rebuild what we destroyed and more, and maybe one day years from now humanity might forgive us for our sins.'

Galko then left the bridge to write the message he would send to Sangheilos he only hoped that they would accept his offer of rejoining the Covenant and of peace.

The sangheilis fury medical bay 3 days later

Koren then went to the medical bay to check on Miranda. Her condition was improving, but she was still very weak.

Koren entered the medical bay then asked Sangheili doctor 'How is Miranda's condition?'

The doctor looked to Koren and frowned. 'She is getting better but there is something else wrong now. Follow me Arbiter and I will tell you more.'

The doctor led Koren into his office and said 'The shot from the mauler left a great deal of damage to Miranda's womb. I'm afraid that the damage is irreversible.'

Koren looked at the doctor. 'Do you mean that Miranda will be unable to have children?'

The doctor nodded his head and said 'I haven't told her yet. Could you tell her, it would be best to hear it from a friend?'

Koren looked at the ground wondering how he was going to tell the woman he loved that she couldn't have children. He then nodded and said 'I will tell her.' Now all he had to do was think of how to tell her. He then stepped out of the office and waked over to Miranda's bed.

Miranda, who saw him coming, asked 'Koren, how are you?' Then she noticed the sad look on his face and asked 'Koren, what's wrong, tell me?'

Koren pauses for a second, looking at her. Then he sighs and speaks. 'I just spoke with the doctor. He says that your going to make a full recovery, but…' Koren then stopped talking as he couldn't think of a way to say what he said he would.

Miranda then said 'But what Koren, what is it, you can tell me, after all we are friends.'

Koren then took a deep breath and said 'Miranda there isn't an easy way to say this but, the shot from the mauler has damaged your womb, and the effects are irreversible. I'm so sorry.'

Miranda then burst into tears and after she finished crying she said to Koren 'I heard what you said the other day Koren'.

Koren asked, startled, 'You heard everything?'

Miranda nodded and said 'I love you too Koren.'

Suddenly Miranda pressed her own lips against Koren's mandibles and kissed him deeply.

After Miranda broke the kiss she saw Koren's confused expression and said to him 'That's how humans show love for one another.'

Koren nodded, then said 'Now Miranda, let me show you how Sangheili show love for one another.'

Koren then wiggled his mandibles on Miranda's neck. He stopped when he heard the door to the medical bay open. They disengage and saw Rtas enter the room, smiling. 'I see you admitted your feelings for each other then. About time.'

Miranda then said to Rtas 'You knew all this time that we fancied one another and you didn't say anything?'

Rtas replied 'I did know. First I noticed that neither of you were getting a lot of sleep. Then I saw how Koren looked after you were injured in the control room, and I knew that you were both in love.'

Miranda then said 'Well it doesn't matter that you knew Rtas, all that matter now is that me and Koren are in love.'

Rtas then said 'But what about children Miranda?' After hearing that Miranda looked at the ground in sadness. Koren then said 'We could adopt, there are a lot of Sangheili orphans who lost their parents in this war.'

Miranda then kissed Koren after hearing this while Rtas smiled as he was happy that his friends were now in love.

Epilogue

After Galko sent the message to Sangheilos they agreed to rejoin the Covenant and within 3 years the covenant was reformed. All member species now had an equal say on the council.

Koren was offered the position of leader of the council but refused giving the position to Mercy instead.

After the war ended Miranda and Koren went to live in Koren's house with Salre. And they adopted 2 Sangheili boys whom they named Jacob and Zukaa.

As for the humans they accepted the Covenant's offer of helping them rebuild after the war but they refused all offers to join the Covenant.

After the war the Master Chief took a pelican drop ship to Onyx and he was never heard from again.

As for Daniel he stayed with ONI and he rose through the ranks to become an admiral.

Rtas became the leader of the covenant military forces which he used to help the other species get over their past hatreds and work together for a better future.

Mercy became the leader of the council but he never abused his power like truth did. He also helped the rest of his people see the truth about Truth's plans. Mercy also survived several attempts on his life but the culprits were never found.

Authors notes well that's the last chapter of the banished one completed I would like to thank all the reviewers who didn't leave me rude comments for their help and support as always read and review no flames.


End file.
